Pandora's Rebellion
by Kuroshiro-Kai
Summary: A house of smoke and mirrors only hurts when the distorted images they reflect are those of the past. But even they aren't nearly as painful as the truth of the future.
1. Stage 00: Heart of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou or Code Geass. They belong to those very few people who have it written down on special legal documents with scary blood-sucking lawyers looming over their shoulders that wield expensive fountain pens and heavy briefcases in the name of Legality!

Warnings: Soft Yaoi/Shounen Ai, violence, gore, crime and political incorrectness abounds in this fic, please be warned~! We have Social Darwinism too…

**Stage 00:**

_Heart of Truth_

Two eyes, a vivid shade of sapphire blue, peered out from behind a veil of lightly tousled dark brown hair as their owner, a young boy no older than seven, sat silently on the cold concrete of the sidewalk. Shadows crawling throughout the darkened street as the lamps high above slowly flickered to life revealing the large house whose front wall he used as a support, his back resting against the hard, worn, bricks.

A gentle smile curled at his full lips, the soft skin usually a perfect shade of peach slowly darkening to a pale cornflower blue in the face of the icy midnight wind. He shivered, muscles jolting and twitching beneath his skin as he burrowed in on himself, oversized emerald green woolen jumper warding away the cold momentarily before it slowly began to seep through the thick material again, the short, fine hairs on his wiry forearms standing on end.

The boy's smooth hands clutched at the underside of the concrete, slim fingers trembling and knuckles turning white as he slowly tightened his grip over the slick edge. Bare feet scraping over the rough surface of the asphalt driveway as his sun coppered legs, covered only by a pair of long khaki shorts, swung back and forth childishly.

"Good evening little knight," A melodic voice echoed around him, as sweet and gentle as the finest honey to hide the bitter almond taste of cyanide flowing subtly beneath.

His head snapped up, dark brown tresses whipping around his face violently as if they were scolding him. Warning him to keep his eyes averted from the beautiful temptress standing beside him, behind the boundary of the locked wrought iron gate that kept danger from creeping into the safety of his front garden.

He licked his lips nervously, voice rising as he whispered back, "Who are you?"

"That unfortunately has to stay a secret, but you may call me VV." The woman, VV, laughed, blue eyes dancing with a bemused light as she pushed his hair back behind his ears in a loving, maternal, gesture. "Tell me, what is troubling you?"

"Kaachan and Tousan are arguing with that man again." He replied, and his own words tasted so bitter he could barely suppress a wince.

"Oh?" She hummed knowingly looking down at him through that comforting half-lidded gaze.

He smiled up at her, barely noticeable dimples appearing on his delicately rounded cheeks, "Yeah, they always send me away when he comes. That guy dressed in white."

"You don't like not knowing?"

"It's just…they never have any time for me anymore." He confessed, watching the way her smile took on a wicked edge as he added, "I have school and they have…that man."

Her voice lightened as she chirped out, oddly chipper when compared to the elegant, cold, drawl she had been using before, "Then how about we make a deal, so you can have all the time you want with them!"

He knew it wasn't really a question even as he answered; eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "What kind of deal _Oneesan_?"

"I will give you the power to make your dream come true," He scoffed at that but blithely, she continued in that sweet yet mocking way, "And in exchange, little knight, you will grant me my freedom."

"Is it going to hurt?" He asked, staring into her cold blue eyes in hesitant curiosity.

She grinned, her flaxen curls brushing over his cheek as she leaned forward, closer and closer, that smile never leaving her face even as she began to laugh softly into his ear, "Don't tell me you'll say no if it does _boya_."

"I'm _not_ afraid of pain; I'd do _anything_ for Kaachan and Tousan." He murmured fiercely, silently daring her to make a move through narrowed eyes.

VV crouched down before him and quickly, as though it were instinct that led them there, his fingers were lost in silken strands of sunshine gold hair as her red-painted lips descended on the closed lid of his left eye. Moving gently, playfully, in a sweet kiss and his earlier thoughts of poison flooded his mind as her musky perfume with the slightest copper tang washed over his heightened senses.

A _strange_ dark red glow became a brighter shade of crimson as her lips shifted away from his eyelid, her breasts falling forward over the black lace of her corset and into plain view. Strings of dark grey satin shaping the large mound of milky white flesh and the bird like tattoo emblazoned on her skin.

He could feel something bubbling up under his skin, a strange, _thick_, liquid filling his eyes and sliding down his cheeks as his body jolted forward with a flash of agonizing pain. A strange electric blue spark blurred his vision, dragging him back into the depths of unconsciousness as a pair of blood-red lips quirked into a smile.

Inhale, exhale

Forward, back

Living, dying:

Arrows, let flown each to each

Meet midway and slice

The void in aimless flight --

Thus I return to the source.

Shinichi gave a low groan of frustration as he adjusted his slim rectangular sunglasses, dark tinted lenses hiding a pair of brilliant blue eyes from view and uneven strands of silky dark brown hair brushing over his cheeks and the collar of his black gakuran.

His graceful fingers tapped a thoughtful, leisurely rhythm against the rubber grip of the handlebar, the bustling noise of the city streets fading into the background as he focused on the slightly muffled sound of his motorcycle. The light rumbling purr of the engine sending soothing vibrations up his toned legs and thighs as they pressed tightly against the metal frame, Shinichi's smooth hands pulling the accelerator back gently as a louder roar came up behind him, a large shadow spilling out onto the road and blocking the warm sunlight.

A weather beaten truck—a nauseating shade of olive green and rusting in numerous places—sped up it's own pace, far past the legal limit, in response. Swerving down a blocked off road and speeding through the yellow and black safety tape Eleven construction workers had placed there earlier in the week.

He skidded to a halt already leaping from his bike and tearing after the people within the vehicle as pedestrians began to crowd the sidewalks, looking down their noses at the sight of the accident below, and curious drivers wound down their car windows to get a look at what had occurred.

"Shouldn't we do something too?" He heard a soft wavering voice, female if the higher pitch was any indication, ask hesitantly.

"Why? The driver's probably just some Eleven." The deeper voice of a man drawled haughtily, the nasal sound grating away at Shinichi's carefully controlled temper.

Quiet snarls tore from his throat as he doubled his efforts, the rubber soles of his sneakers squeaking as he slid across the asphalt, ignoring the pool of the oil flowing swiftly from the punctured gas tank and onto worn surface of the road.

Shinichi thrust his right leg forward, foot swinging straight into the crushed metal of the door with a hollow clang as he hauled his body up over the roof, crawling towards the opening between the trailer and the truck.

"Can you hear me?" He called out, clutching at the rusted metal beneath his fingers as his blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully, continuing reassuringly despite the lack of response, "I'm going to get you out okay? Just stay still."

'_Help…please, help me…_' A sweet tenor voice pleaded, the echoes playing over his mind and summoning unfamiliar images, memories, as he stumbled, falling backwards through the opened top of the trailer with a high pitched yelp escaping his lips.

A loud screech of tires had him curling in on himself, as he landed with a thump on the trailer's hard grate-like flooring, lean muscles throbbing painfully with every movement the vehicle made as it began to speed away from the scene.

Shinichi whimpered as he slid back across the floor, slamming into a strange metal capsule tied down with thick slightly rusted steel cables that wrapped around the large multi-faceted glass domes decorating its exterior and attached to the rather odd bolts in the floor below.

"**Pull over the truck and come out with your hands up!**" Blared a speaker from the whirring helicopters above, the disgusted snarl of a Britannian soldier carrying even over the roar of the old trucks engine and Shinichi's eyes widened in terror as the next piece of information was gifted to him, "**Filthy Eleven terrorists! Pull over damn you!**"

Britannian soldiers were after a Japanese _terrorist_ group which meant that the strange capsule behind him was probably stolen and, if his luck was still shot to hell, a highly dangerous weapon. They would be caught of course, he had no doubt that the military would be ruthless when it came to something like this, the viceroy would make sure of it, but _Shinichi_ was Japanese too. Given his current status as a passenger _onboard_ the vehicle they just happened to be chasing they would probably attempt to arrest _him_.

The voice from earlier worried him as well, it sounded like a young girl had been using a _Geass _to contact him. That would mean that not only did the _Britannian Military_ know about the power of Geass but that they would be prepared for any counterattack he launched their way as well. If he looked at this logically, as he always strived to do, it was far more than _likely_ that they had Geass users amongst their ranks and then there was the fact that terrorists were _stealing_ a Geass…

"Not Good." Shinichi moaned, his head falling back against the floor with a muffled thud as he pulled his sunglasses off, muscles twitching at every violent jerk the truck made.

Shinichi let his gaze drift back to the capsule speculatively, the crimson bird-like sigil of his Geass glowing faintly against the red tinted backdrop of his left iris that contrasted quite viciously with the deep blue of his other eye, as a satisfied smirk blossomed on his somewhat boyish face. He had an idea.

If he were to…let the other person out of their little prison they would probably feel indebted to him… Having someone with a strong enough Geass on his side would make up for the numbers that the others were sure to have. He knew better than to trust them but it was his only chance at survival, a worthless 'Number' would be executed on the spot over stealing something like a Geass if they dared fight back. The terrorist faction wouldn't go down without a fight and even if he tried surrendering peacefully he would just get dragged into it, it was far easier to just come up with an air tight plan and then get the hell out of dodge.

He pushed himself up into a crouch, crawling over to the large pull tag he was certain acted as a release to the safety locks on the capsule. With a breathy sigh, he tugged it firmly towards him the low hissing sound the air made as it escaped the slowly widening gap through the centre of the female's prison.

Closing his left eye, he stared into the capsule. Face set into a mask of perpetual boredom even as a pulsing green light began to flood the shadowy trailer, the waves of raw power beating at his lithe figure unrelentingly. It was hot and would have been unbearably so if not for the cool breeze flowing in from the opening in the trailer's roof that rubbed soothingly at his roasting cheeks. He swiped the back of his hand across his sweat-dampened forehead, pushing away the locks of dark hair that had become tangled in the harsh, spiraling winds.

As the light faded he was met with the sight of two beautiful eyes in a soft minty shade of green staring at him in wary curiosity. Casually tousled russet brown hair falling around their owner's pretty heart shaped face in soft waves, the silken strands catching the soft golden rays of the sun that peered through the shadows as the young woman pulled herself to her knees in an attempt to meet his gaze properly, fitted beige trouser hugging at the lightly defined muscles of her long legs.

"You…" She gasped, her full lips parting and eyes widening as she took in her surroundings.

With a quiet laugh at the girl's expense, he chirped playfully, "Helped you?"

"Have a Geass." She said with an almost amused shake of her head, hair shifting away from the dark crimson bird-like tattoo in the middle of her forehead. With a choked splutter he sprung forward, pushing her lengthening bangs back further, ignoring the way she stiffened at the contact.

"Ah…yeah…" Shinichi responded hesitantly as he pulled back, branded eye opening once more to stare in dawning realization at the immortal before him.

"Then you can get us out of here." She murmured, her voice taking on a flat yet somehow still sweet monotone quality as he continued to gape at her. Green eyes trailed up and down his body in a quiet show of interest as she asked mockingly, "Are you always this articulate?"

Running a hand through his hair, he forced back some semblance of a wry smile and sighed, "No, I don't believe I am."

Slowly, Shinichi pulled himself to his feet, mismatched eyes sparkling in what little sunlight the trailer had to offer as he held out a hand to the immortal woman kneeling lazily on the rough grate flooring. His soft lips parted, showing off a neat set of pearly white teeth as confidence and satisfaction blended together to create his trademark cocky grin.

The vehicle shook up and down with each bump and obstacle it passed over as the russet haired woman took his hand in her own, allowing him to pull her up into his arms even as her legs trembled beneath her. One, luminous red, eye closed briefly in what Shinichi hoped was a reassuring wink as he whispered, "I can get us out of here, like you said, but I have to be able to see them all for my Geass to take effect."

"Then we wait." She drawled, raising an eyebrow incredulously as he adjusted his grip on her waist, the loose red material of her sleeveless turtleneck sliding under his lightly calloused palms.

"Then we wait," Shinichi parroted back, finishing off with a condescending pat to the soft skin of her hip and a cheeky, "Ojousan."

She exhaled softly with a small smirk curling at her lips, what Shinichi supposed was her version of a laugh, grabbing his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip and tugging it away from the exposed patch of milky white flesh below her navel. A single graceful finger pressed to his lips as she said one word, a name, "Sherry."

"Shinichi…" He responded quietly, eyes flashing with amusement as she once again pressed her finger to his lips, her smirk disappearing as she mouthed it to herself.

A metal clang sounded as bullets hit the trailer in short staccato bursts, the vehicle swerving away from the sunlight and back into the shadowed darkness of what Shinichi believed to be the underground tunnels of the Shinjuku ghetto, a former subway line and exactly forty three and a ½ minutes away from his own apartment, a good three hours away from Teitan Academy, the prestigious school he had been allowed to attend on a scholarship.

Olive-painted outer panels rattled and wincing at the hiss of pain the precious being in his arms released as a singular bullet broke through, grazing over her arm with just enough force to draw blood, he moved quickly to settle the woman, _Sherry_, in the small, well protected niche between the large metal capsule and the trailer's wall.

Shinichi shivered slightly as the vehicle gave a sudden lurch, a round of bullets piercing the rubber of the screeching tires, and with a well-aimed kick to the shredded metal of the trailer he forced the doors open before the truck could even come to a complete stop, hauling Sherry up into his arms once again.

He slid one arm under her knees, the other wrapped tightly around her torso, as she quickly laced her fingers together at the nape of his neck with her green eyes squeezed tightly together. Shinichi scanned the dank tunnels, his dark hair whipping at his face, and as the truck slowed near a strip of smooth, flat, concrete, jumped out of the trailer.

His legs screamed out as he landed ungracefully, collapsing on the hard ground with a hiss of pain escaping his lips and black trousers tearing open at the knees from their brief skid across a wide expanse of concrete. Blood dripped down from the cuts and grazes littering both his and Sherry's bodies, the light wounds on her ivory skin fading just as quickly as the came up on Shinichi's own pale bronze.

The loud clattering sound of standard issue army combat boots against the ground echoed through the tunnel as the harsh white beams spilling out from their metal flashlights hit the two directly, causing Shinichi to squeeze his eyes shut to clear out the shadows now dotting his vision. Five men, dressed in skin tight ash-grey turtlenecks under heavy Kevlar vests and standard army slacks tucked into boots, walked with quick, determined strides towards Shinichi as he pushed Sherry behind him in an attempt to shield her from the rather large rifles cradled in the men's arms.

A blood-red haze descended over his surroundings and the men slowed. Every pull of muscle beneath skin and cloth taking far longer than it normally should and every inhale, exhale, was long and slow. The crunch of their shoes was muffled, the once sharp sounds dulled and quiet against the low buzz of the flowing crimson fog.

Shinichi turned to Sherry, smirking at the look of understanding that had dawned in her beautiful eyes, and gently tugged her to her feet. She nodded towards the men, the soldiers, before them as she took his hand in her own, fingers lacing with his own.

"Come on. I can't keep this up for very long." He said soothingly, pulling her along by their joined hands.

She hesitated, lips pursing together in concentration, before asking quietly, "You've altered how they perceive time?"

"Yeah, it's my Geass."

"…Obviously…"

He rolled his eyes at her bemused drawl, ignoring the throbbing ache of his wounds, and quickly maneuvered them around the soldiers, slowly inching forward with their faces changing into masks of confusion, with practiced ease. Shinichi could see sunlight filtering in through a dusty, half crumbled, stairwell even with the thick haze tainting the landscape the colour of freshly spilt blood. It was just a little brighter, warmer, over there and if he could get them up those broken stairs they would be in a temporary safe zone.

Sherry's unoccupied hand slid beneath his sleeve nervously, fingers digging into his wiry forearm, and he smiled at her reassuringly. As she returned the smile his stomach gave a lurch and his head began to spin, the strain his Geass put on his body beginning to take effect.

Everything was blurring, the world that he had dyed that disgusting shade of red swirling together with the strangely comforting grey shadows that had begun to bleed into his sight. He winced and stumbled as he began to pant heavily, drawing an almost concerned stare from the woman behind him, tightening his grip on Sherry's smooth hand desperately.

Brilliant sparkling eyes locked onto his and aristocratic features pulled into a calculating expression as Sherry began to overtake him. Leading him by the hand as they neared the stairs and clambering over the fallen chunks of concrete that had once been part of the roof with a gentle tug at his slowly numbing arm every time he faltered. Shinichi gave her a grateful smile, softer than any of the others he'd used during their entire time together, as he followed along submissively, trustingly, to which she responded with a quiet snort of amusement.

His Geass began to fade out, a deep wintery blue that matched his other eye slipping over the luminous symbol branded across his iris and the crimson world returning to its original colors. Stone walls around them morphing into multiple shades of grey, the warm rays of the sun shining down through the shadows becoming a bright gold, Sherry's eyes becoming the pale green he remembered from when he first looked upon her and finally the dark, soothing, black taking over his mind, whispering sweetly to him, as he fell forward into unconsciousness and his companions waiting arms.


	2. Stage 01: White Knight

**Pandora's Rebellion **

**Stage 01: **

**White Knight**

Shinichi's eyes fluttered open still glazed from sleep as he let out a loud yawn, nose twitching at the delightful smell of brewing coffee floating in through his bedroom door. He snuggled down into the warm dark blue covers of his bed with a sleepy grin, happily inhaling the heavenly aroma permeating the air, his chin resting on the silky pillow curled up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around its soft curves.

His blue, blue eyes trailed over the plain walls of his bedroom, taking in the many tiny chips and thin cracks in the off-white paint as well as the pair of pretty pale green eyes staring up at him in lazy curiosity. He closed his eyes tightly, lashes damp and spiky against his cheek, and groaned out a tired, "What?"

"I hope you don't mind but I stole your phone," A bemused smile broke across the woman's features as her fingertips skittered across his cheek teasingly, whispered voice low and quiet, "and had Agasa-Hakase pick us up in his car."

Milky white flesh rubbed against his bare legs, the cotton material of his boxers twisting between his thighs, as Sherry's smooth calf slipped up higher with her knee bent in a way that was particularly distracting to a healthy young male like Shinichi himself. His fingers tightened their grip on her waist, digging into the muscle beneath her soft skin, as he sucked in a breath of air, allowing it to settle thick and cloying in his lungs, before releasing it in a heavy sigh.

He didn't quite know what to make of her; she was beautiful, yes, but one of the most irritating people he'd ever met. They'd only known each other for a few hours, probably around a day if he counted the time he'd been unconscious, and yet here she was sleeping in his bed with him. Shinichi would have bet his priceless Sherlock Holmes collection, all of the original hard-cover books signed by Conan Doyle, that she had only slipped in with him because he'd been the first person she had met since being placed inside that capsule…her prison…

Shinichi felt a small pang of guilt, knowing that he shouldn't begrudge her for wanting some meager form of comfort. She had taken the time to call his guardian after he had passed out and probably got him out of the underground area in Shinjuku while she was at it. Considering that he was quite a bit taller than her, and had been nothing more than deadweight at the time, it would have taken a lot of effort just to move him at all little own get him to someplace safe enough to make the call from without rousing suspicion.

With a soft sigh he pushed himself further unto the folds of his quilt, small, sleepy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he murmured in a tired slur, "M'kay…"

A warm, coffee scented puff of air flowed out over his face and a slightly chill nose nuzzled at the underside of his jaw as Sherry snuggled back against him, eyelashes brushing over his sensitive skin as her eyes closed. Shinichi sighed again and buried his face in her russet curls, his tired mind dipping downwards into sleep again. If she was still there when he got up next, he'd talk about sleeping arrangements then.

_Don't try to look mysterious._

Kaito growled around the head of his toothbrush, toothpaste foaming at the corner of his pursed lips, as he stared critically at his reflection in the mirror attached to the door of the small wall cabinet hanging over his white ceramic sink. His vivid violet eyes flashing with irritation as they locked onto the sight of wild dark brown hair sticking out in an untamable mess from the top of his head.

He tugged his toothbrush out of his mouth and shoved it beneath the steady stream crystal clear water flowing from the stainless steel tap, his nimble fingers rubbing at the bristles with short stroking movements as the frothy white paste dissolved. Kaito placed the brush in the round holder sitting innocently beside the tap before, smiling bitterly to himself, cupping his hands under the still flowing water and splashing it across his face in a quick jerking movement.

With a soft sigh of irritation he pulled the fluffy towel from around his waist, tossing it on top of the small pile of clothes stained a rusty-red from the, now neatly bandaged, bullet wound on his shoulder. The silky material of a pair of specially tailored trousers and a matching suit jacket lay in shreds over the bathroom floor, a cheery red tie and dark blue button up shirt breaking up the pool of stained white.

His feet moved silently over the cold white tiles as he waked, stark naked, towards the door leading out into the adjacent room. Smooth hands closing over the knob and twisting it an even quarter turn to the left as he leaned against hard white-painted wood of the door and forced it open, ignoring the protesting screech of the old, rusted hinges, before walking with swift and confident strides into the adjacent room.

Bright golden sunlight streamed in through the wide window across from the bathroom, lighting up the strange off white—one could say it was a pale cream in color—walls of his bedroom and scuffed hardwood floorboards. A moth eaten sky blue rug was spread out over the ground and his toes curled into the almost fluffy material as he stopped before the large chest of drawers sitting in the far corner, just to the left of the window.

He reached out and quickly pulled open the top drawer with silent hiss of discomfort, the torn muscles surrounding the wound in his shoulder throbbing at the undesirable movement, and grabbed the annoyingly black gakuran jacket and matching trousers that he'd been forced into in order to attend the charming 'co-ed' school known to the population at large as Teitan Academy. A school that accepted both the 'Honorary Britannians' and the, extremely well off, children of the 'Native Britannians' as students and gave them an education that was suitable to their station in life, and society, in exchange for the hard earned money of the attendees.

Kaito grunted in displeasure at the very thought of wearing the starchy thing before letting out a terribly over dramatized sigh of long suffering and slipping into it, a soft white shirt—with kanji embroidered on the front in blue—that was hardly part of the regulation uniform hidden under the jacket. He allowed the disgust to show clear as crystal on his face—still faintly pink from a vigorous scrubbing, one aimed at removing the blood from his skin—and grunted again as he quickly exited his room, skipping stairs as he rushed towards the front door of his small townhouse.

A pair of plain teal—he believed they could be called greenish blue but his best friend Aoko argued that they were definitely a dark shade of teal—sneakers greeted him as they sat obediently by the doorway on the raised wooden platform that he had covered with a rubber mat in a similar color to the rug in his bedroom. He actually found himself surprised when a familiar grin spread on his face at the sight of something so simply Japanese, Kaito loved the thought of having something traditional and he begrudgingly had to admit that having his uniform styled after a gakuran was nice as well, and tugged them on all the while studiously avoiding anything that could force him to have to untie and, by extension, retie the long white laces that he had knotted into neat bows just the day before.

Smile widening slightly in anticipation, Kaito began to whistle the very familiar tune of a popular children's nursery rhyme known to every Japanese native born before the war that claimed their fair country as part of Britannia's territory and sauntered out into the street with his cold hands shoved carelessly in the pockets of his trousers. The happy little song repeating over and over like a recorded tape in his head, a deeper yet very pleasant tenor joining with a lovely saccharine soprano to sing the words he knew better than the back of his own hand.

Eventually, about twelve minutes of brisk jogging and half an hour's bus ride later, he let out another sigh and allowed his gaze to focus on the large school campus spread out before him. Long stretches of lush green grass mowed to a perfect length and probably springy like heather or some kind of moss and gravel scattered neatly to make a wide pathway leading through the centre of the school.

A head of glossy russet hair caught his eye and Kaito felt the growl bubbling up in his throat long before he heard it, the soles of his sneakers crunching and squeaking against the gravel beneath his feet as he jogged over to the young woman lounging against the wall of the gym—or, what he assumed was the gym by its size and proximity to the goal posts—with a smirk on her face.

"Are you lost Kohai-Kun?" That familiar voice crooned, a gentle exhale crystallizing and evaporating before her face as it flowed from parted lips into the cold morning air.

"You can't be serious." He breathed, indigo eyes widening and lips quirking into an incredulous smile. "I almost can't believe you let yourself be captured like that Shiho."

"Who's to say I wanted to be captured by them?" Shiho merely laughed at the _look_ he sent her way and continued on, a smirk plastered on her face, "Maybe I was just minding my own business, taking a nice midnight stroll through the corridors of the viceroy's palace, when those nasty guards got a hold of me."

"Find anything interesting on this stroll of yours?"

"A boy," She hummed, examining her nails with a critical eye and drawing his gaze towards the slightly chipped polish coating them. "He's in your class if my sources are to be believed."

"Is that right," He smirked. "Is he gonna be any good?"

She reached out to scratch at the soft skin behind his ear, as if he were a kitten in need of a good rub, and whispered, "He's already good." Here she gave a playful wink and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "He's going to be perfect."

He almost purred.

_Smile, and let people wonder what the joke is_.

A/N: So it's more of an interlude than an actual chapter, but still. It's either this or waiting another month for Ku-Chan to finish the second half of this chapter (which will be added to the beginning of the stage two) so enjoy…I may post that Omake on here…*thinking pose*


	3. Omake: Hormones

In my boredom I managed to cook up an Omake-type thing for the next stage of Pandora's Rebellion...don't worry, Kaito isn't really as...perverted...as this scene makes him out to be. Enjoy~

The boy stood beside the large desk, his pretty blue eyes very large and pitiful and contrite as he shuffled his feet in an attempt to persuade their sweet yet naïve Sensei, Takagi, not to give him detention even though he'd been late to his home room class, and not just today's but yesterday's as well. Kaito couldn't help but grin brightly at him as Takagi's head hit the desk with a hollow thump, waving 'Blue-Eyes' excuses away with a brief slide of his hand through the air.

He was really damn cute. Big almond shaped eyes in a wintery shade of blue, just a little darker than the sapphires on his mother's wedding ring, and a soft pair of lips that looked just right for kissing, smooth and full. The heat pooling in Kaito's stomach twisted and lurched as 'Blue-Eyes' turned to him and back to Takagi saying something about cruel and unusual punishments and knowing his rights which made Kaito feel faintly like he should be paying attention to the conversation, if only so he knew what horrors to subject his new teacher to for upsetting such a perfect little angel—and from what he'd actually managed to get from the conversation, he was also a troublesome rule breaker and that really made him Kaito's type—in order to punish the man and gain the beautiful boy's affection with very little effort on his part.

But the way the boy's eyes shone as he made his strangely inspired but somewhat lazily delivered speech was far too distracting for him to stay on such a train of thought long and he was drawn back into observing and admiring the way his slender waist swayed gently as he walked around to place delicate—he could hardly dare to imagine what they would feel like on his skin—hands on the front of Takagi's desk and leaned forward with his lips quirking into an insanely arousing smirk as Takagi, seemingly immune to the sex appeal oozing from the gorgeous creature before him, gave a laugh and pushed him back in Kaito's direction with an obliviously sweet yet somehow knowing smile. Kaito wanted to get up and hug the man, maybe bow down and kiss his shoes, just for that very wonderful idea of closing the distance between himself and 'Blue-Eyes'. He wouldn't be a victim of a Kuroba style prank…today…

"Looks like we're stuck with each other now," The boy sighed, his breath cool and minty as it flowed out over Kaito's warm, unusually rosy cheeks, "I was hoping to spare you from my…acquaintance…Suzuki Sonoko-Chan. She tends to forget she's dating Kyougoku-Kun when she sees an attractive male."

Kaito gave a silly grin (he thought he was attractive~) and laughed out, Poker Face taking over for his already lust fried brain as he swept into a light bow with a lavender rose appearing at the tips of his fingers, "It's nice to meet you just the same, I'm Kuroba Kaito."

"Kudo Shinichi." He said, hesitantly taking the freshly picked flower and inhaling the sweet aroma surrounding it.

His grin widened as his eyes took on an excited gleam. Even his beautiful blue-eyed—he really hoped he was a prankster or at least had a wicked sense of humor so that he could say perfect—angel's name was cute and now Kaito could say it as much as he wanted, he planned to start right away in a lovely bedroom setting with heat and sweat and all the naughty things proper Britannians pretended not to know about…after he caught up with the other boy who was already out the door and walking away from Kaito.

He grinned in a particularly predatory manner that had the students around him edging subtly away with nervous looks on their plain, boring faces. It seemed he'd have to chase after his prize after all.


End file.
